Lunch With Friends
by Marymel
Summary: Another "Jackson" story, with spoilers for 13x05, "Play Dead." Jackson meets the newest member of Nick's family.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I've never written a "Jackson" story based on a specific episode before, but I couldn't resist this one! I loved the interaction between Nick and Sam the dog in the episode "Play Dead," and since I wrote a story where Jackson met Sara's dog, Hank, I thought it was only fair for Jackson to meet Sam. This does contain spoilers! And please review!**

**Oh, and some translation: **_**Ici**_** means **_**Here**_** in French.**

Jackson Sanders sat in his car seat in the backseat of his father's car, singing a little song. "Gunna see Uncle Nicky today, gunna see Uncle Nicky!"

Greg glanced in his rearview mirror, smiling as his son sang the little song he was making up about going to visit one of his favorite people, his Uncle Nick Stokes. Nick had been the first to meet Jackson when the little boy first came to live with his father, and the Texan had loved him ever since. So when Nick invited Greg and Jackson to lunch, the two happily agreed.

"Daddy, does Uncle Nicky know I like cheese pizza?" Jackson asked as Greg pulled his car into Nick's driveway.

"Yep," Greg replied with a slight laugh. "And he's ordered a cheese pizza just for you."

Jackson smiled as Greg parked the car and got out. When he opened Jackson's door, the little boy couldn't get out of his seat belt fast enough. "Come on, daddy!" he said as he ran in front of Greg.

Nick opened his front door and smiled at his good friend and son. "Hey! There you are!"

"Uncle Nicky!" Jackson called as he practically jumped into his arms.

Nick and Greg both smiled as Jackson wrapped his arms around Nick's neck for one of his famous big hugs. "Hey, Jackson! You get bigger every time I see you!"

"I think you're right," Greg said as he came up behind them. Jackson just smiled and giggled.

Nick laughed softly. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"I glad I came too," Jackson said.

Greg smiled. "Sam inside?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, just brought him home today."

"Who here, Uncle Nicky?" Jackson asked.

Nick smiled and opened his front door wider. Jackson gasped softly when he saw the German shepherd sitting in Nick's doorway.

"You have a doggy?"

"Yeah," Nick said, still holding Jackson in his arms. "Jackson, this is Sam. And I just brought him home from the doctor's today."

Sam sniffed the little boy, wondering who the little person in his new master's arms was.

Nick slowly set Jackson down. "Sam, sit," he said in French.

Jackson looked up at Nick, confused. "What did you say, Uncle Nicky?"

"I told him to sit. Right now, he only understands his commands in French."

"Oh," Jackson said as Sam sat down. Jackson patted Sam's head. "Good doggy."

Sam sat on the floor while Greg, Jackson and Nick enjoyed their lunch in the living room. Jackson kept smiling at Sam, and the dog kept a watchful eye on everyone and their food.

"He really looks good, Nick," Greg complimented. "I'm glad he wasn't hurt any worse."

"Yeah, me too," Nick replied.

"Uncle Nicky, was Sam sick?" Jackson innocently asked.

Nick smiled softly at the sweet boy. "Yeah. See, before he was my dog, he was a police dog."

"Sam was police?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "He was owned by a police officer, and he worked for the police."

"But a little while ago," Nick continued, "Sam's owner got really hurt."

Jackson thought for a moment. "He couldn't take care of Sam anymore?"

Nick smiled sadly. "No, Jackson, he couldn't. But Sam and I became friends, and he came to live with me."

Jackson nodded. "But daddy said he was hurt. Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "The person who hurt Sam's first owner tried to hurt him just as bad." Jackson frowned. "But Sam came through just fine."

"He all better?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, he's all better." Nick smiled as Jackson smiled at the dog.

"You know what, Jacks?" Greg asked. "I think Sam is a pretty lucky dog. Uncle Nick loves him and takes good care of him."

Jackson smiled. "Sam loves Uncle Nicky!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, we're great pals."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yep!"

As the friends finished their pizza, Greg noticed that Jackson had sauce all over his mouth and hands. As the little boy got up off the couch to take his plate to the kitchen, Greg said, "Wash your face, Jacks."

Jackson disappeared into the kitchen and Greg and Nick continued to talk about the case.

Nick looked down and noticed Sam wasn't on the floor under the TV where he had been. Greg and Nick both got up, concerned about the dog and Jackson. Nick whistled for Sam and Greg called Jackson.

Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

Nick and Greg rounded the corner to see Sam licking pizza sauce off Jackson's face and hands. The little boy was laughing as the dog licked him.

Greg and Nick had to laugh themselves, seeing Greg's son and Nick's dog together and happy.

"Sam, ici!" Nick commanded. The dog stopped licking the laughing child and came over to Nick.

Jackson continued laughing. "Sam's funny!"

Greg smiled and crouched down to hug his son. "Guess now you think you don't need to wash your face, huh?" Greg tickled Jackson's ribs.

Sam looked at Greg and Jackson. The dog's eyes shone when he looked at his new master's friends.

"Sam's a good doggy!" Jackson said as he patted the dog's head.

Nick and Greg both petted the dog's fur. "I think Sam likes you, too," Nick said.

"Good doggy," Greg said softly.

"Yeah," Jackson happily agreed as Sam nuzzled against the little boy. "Good doggy, Sam!"

**The End**


End file.
